


Сферическая средневековая империя в вакууме

by WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Detectives, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Middle Ages, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2021
Summary: Про вампиров и маленькую сферическую средневековую империю ввакуумекольце врагов.
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 3





	Сферическая средневековая империя в вакууме

**Author's Note:**

> **Автор:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Бета:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021  
>  **Размер:** миди, 5037 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Дарт Плэгас (Хего Дамаск)/Шив Палпатин, граф Дуку, Мол, упоминаются родственники Палпатина, Кренник и Таркин  
>  **Категория:** джен, слэш, детектив  
>  **Жанр:** драма, флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** вампиры!АУ, насилие над детьми, смерть второстепенных персонажей  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Про вампиров и маленькую сферическую средневековую империю в ~~вакууме~~ кольце врагов.  
>  **Примечание:** все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними  
>  **Для голосования:** WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2021 - "Сферическая средневековая империя в вакууме"

Дождь начался внезапно. Капли стучали по подоконникам, наполняя особняк глухим гулом. И в этом равномерном шуме Плэгас услышал, как в дверь постучали.

Был поздний вечер, Плэгас не ждал посетителей, и первой мыслью было: «Если игнорировать стучащего, он уйдёт». Но любопытство всё же взяло верх. Когда Плэгас дошёл до двери и открыл её, он увидел, как рыжеволосый молодой человек, стоя на седле своей лошади, пытался залезть на росший перед домом каштан.

Шив Палпатин, сын маркграфа Мерзебурга, находившегося в часе езды на западе, сидел перед камином и согревался вином. Палпатин бы не отказался и от чего-нибудь съедобного, но еды у Плэгаса не было. Хотя, если Плэгас собирался продолжать выдавать себя за человека, надо было подумать о том, что в домах у людей обычно бывает еда, и всё же запасти что-нибудь на всякий случай.

— Я думал, тут никто не живёт, — молодой человек не то оправдывался, не то обвинял Плэгаса.

— Тогда зачем стучал?

— Чтобы мне не открыли, и я мог залезть в окно.

— Если тебе хотелось именно залезть в окно, ты мог бы сказать мне об этом раньше, и я бы закрыл дверь.

Палпатин помахал рукой, отметая предложение как абсурдное.

— Я не думал, что пойдёт дождь, и не взял с собой плащ. У вас же найдётся сухая одежда? И комната, чтобы я мог переночевать?

Утонув в рубашке, которая оказалась ему велика, Шив шёл за Плэгасом в спальню, пытаясь держаться с достоинством. Там он долго пристально смотрел на кровать, и Плэгас начал замечать, что она была слишком чистой, слишком аккуратной… В любом доме должна быть кровать, у него она тоже есть.

— Вы же на ней не спите? — спрашивает Палпатин.

— А ты предпочёл бы спать со мной?

Палпатин отворачивается и мотает головой. Плэгас успевает заметить, что его щёки слегка покраснели.

— Она выглядит так, словно тот, кто на ней спал, умер. Я предпочёл бы лавку у камина.

— Как скажешь.

Палпатин выходит, оставляя кровать нетронутой. И Плэгас сожалеет, что Палпатин отказался.

***

Плэгас не думал, что Шив Палпатин приедет снова, у студентов было достаточно развлечений и в Ляйпциге. Но Палпатин приехал. Время шло, визиты Палпатина становились чаще. Он начал стабильно приезжать каждый вечер, читать книги в библиотеке, пить вино у камина, говорить о политике, семье, своих взглядах на мир в целом и учёбу в частности.

Плэгаса смущало то, что в университете читали теологию. Хотя было не похоже, что она как-то поспособствует тому, что Шив проникнется любовью к религии, а не укрепится в своём пренебрежении к ней.

— Церковь установила монополию на чудеса, — жалуется Палпатин. — Когда Мефистофель превращал воздух в вино, его за это осуждали. Папа живёт уже лет восемьсот, и это считается божьим чудом. А стоит кому-нибудь другому перевалить за первую сотню, и его сожгут. Хотя мне проще поверить в Мефистофеля, чем в Йоду первого. Папа в Ватикане, а бесплатное вино я видел в прошлое воскресенье.

— Если наши учёные докажут, что не Земля, а Солнце должно быть неподвижным центром Вселенной, ты поверишь в это?

— Поверю, — отвечает Палпатин.

— А если это будут утверждать итальянские учёные?

— То я усомнюсь в результате.

— А церковь не усомниться, и сожжёт тех и других.

***

При жизни Плэгас не любил мясо, после обращения он так и не полюбил кровь. Её надо было пить, чтобы продлевать своё существование, но если был выбор, Плэгас предпочитал проспать лишние сутки в гробу.

До одного момента.

Той ночью особняк окутал запах крови: сладкий, приторный, опьяняющий.

Палпатин сидел на лестнице в библиотеке, рядом с полкой с философскими трактатами. На указательном пальце левой руки алел порез. Не убирая книгу, Палпатин слизнул кровь и взял палец в рот, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

Тот раз был первым, когда Плэгас захотел укусить человека не ради продления своей жизни, а ради удовольствия. Но было слишком рано. У Плэгаса было слишком много планов на Шива Палпатина, чтобы обратить его в сиюминутном порыве.

— Оно на древнегреческом, ты не поймёшь, — сказал Плэгас, берясь за книгу.

Палпатин не собирался отдавать научный труд, словно собираясь возразить, что понять древнегреческий не так уж и сложно.

— Если хочешь, я тебе перескажу, — предложил Плэгас.

Палпатин кивнул и нехотя расстался с книгой.

Отзывы Палпатина о прочитанным обычно были весьма сдержанными и ужасно корректными. Но иногда от него можно было услышать фразы, которые хотелось увековечить на надгробьях авторов.

Например: «Всем было бы лучше, если бы Марк Аврелий никогда не отправлялся в поход против германских племён. В первую очередь, это было бы лучше для его Империи».

Плэгас сказал, что Палпатину не обязательно читать дневник Марка Аврелия.

— То, что мне не нравится Марк Аврелий, не значит, что я позволю себе его не читать, — ответил тогда Палпатин.

***

Нельзя было подстёгивать вражду Палпатина с отцом, пока Палпатин не закончил университет. Хотя это только в том случае, если Плэгас действительно хотел, чтобы Палпатин защитился. И всё же Косинга Палпатин был таким человеком, что говорить о нём хорошо не получалось.

— Вы же понимаете, что, как бы ни было важно университетское образование, обычно маркграфы не отправляют своих детей учиться в университете в соседнем город, — говорил Палпатин. — А что насчёт моих условий проживания? Съёмная комната у дальнего родственника. Дети купцов живут лучше, чем я. С тех пор, как Мерзебург перестал быть приграничным маркграфством, значение нашей семьи стремительно падает. А с моим отцом наша семья вскоре потеряет всё былое величие. Отец честолюбив, но глуп.

— У тебя сейчас всё равно недостаточно власти и влияния, чтобы улучшить положение своей семьи, — отвечает Плэгас.

— С возрастом люди должны мудреть и принимать более верные решения, чем в юности, а не становиться трусами, пытаясь сохранить то немногое, чего у них уже нет. Я не о вас, я об отце.

— И всё же если ты пойдешь против отца, то он оставит тебя без всего…

— При его управлении нашим графством я и так скоро стану молодым человеком без единого пфеннинга за душой.

— Как и большинство молодых людей в этой империи. Если продержишься ещё пару лет, к голове на плечах у тебя добавится юридическое образование.

— Вы предлагаете мне терпеть и ждать? И что я делаю тут, если я просто могу подождать, пока мой отец умрёт?

— А ещё ты можешь подождать, пока твой отец объявит тебя не своим сыном.

Палпатин меняется в лице. Смотрит на Плэгаса так, словно ему открыли страшную тайну, которая всё объясняет.

— Я не знаю, — говорит Плэгас. И, видя, что Палпатин собирается возмутиться, добавляет: — Мне всё равно.

Плэгасу действительно не важно, откуда появился и кем был Шив Палпатин раньше. Главное, что сейчас Палпатин его.

— Он может в любой момент лишить тебя всех прав на наследование, — продолжил Плэгас. — Сейчас ты просто страховка на случай, если твой брат умрёт.

— Я не хотел иметь братьев, — ответил Палпатин, — в ту ночь, когда он родился, я мечтал, чтобы он оказался мёртвым. Мне было всего три, но я уже тогда понимал, что он будет только мешать.

— А сейчас? Ты больше не мечтаешь о его смерти?

Палпатин молчал, но лицо его стало жёстче.

— И что же тебя останавливает? — спросил Плэгас.

— На что вы меня толкаете?

— Пока что я просто спрашиваю.

— Нет человека — нет проблем, да? — улыбнулся Палпатин.

— Если бы всё было так просто, — Плэгас покачал головой. — Нет человека, и он хотя бы перестаёт мешать решать проблемы, которые успел создать.

***

Обычно Палпатин приезжал, чтобы не спать всю ночь, а утром уезжал в Ляйпциг, отсыпаться на лекциях. Но однажды он прискакал под утро в субботу.

Плэгас уже собирался ложиться. Но отправить молодого человека обратно было бы не очень красиво. Если Палпатин пришёл перед самым рассветом, значит, ему было очень надо. Прогнав его сейчас, Плэгас рисковал утратить его доверие.

Пришлось великодушно предоставить в полное распоряжение Палпатина библиотеку, столовую, кухню и погреб, надеясь на то, что тот найдёт, чем себя занять.

И Палпатин нашёл. Когда Плэгас проснулся, крышка гроба была приоткрыта, Палпатин лежал сверху. Тёплый, живой. От него пахло лесом, пылью, Палпатином.

Его шея так близко. Плэгас не удержался и потянулся к ней. Ещё рано. Плэгас прижал Палпатина к себе, запустил пальцы в его кудри, легко прикоснулся губами к тёплому уху.

Палпатин прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать стон.

Плэгас провёл по шее языком, спустился ниже, прощупал трапециевидную мышцу.

Шив дрожит.

Плэгас сжимает губами тонкую кожу, слегка засасывая.

Глубокий вдох, рваный выдох. Палпатин стонет, несколько раз дергается и замирает, тяжело дыша.

Появляется новый запах. Приторно-сладкий. Шив лежит, тяжело дыша. По его щеке катится капля пота. Плэгас слизывает её.

Палпатин смотрит на Плэгаса из-под приподнятых ресниц расфокусированным взглядом.

Если бы у Плэгаса мог бы стоять, он бы взял, наплевав на все последствия.

***

Возможно, пришло время поговорить с Палпатином о планах на будущее. Расчёсывая гребнем рыжие волосы, Плэгас спросил:

— Палпатин, а ты не хотел бы стать императором?

— И слушаться идиотов из церкви? Я бы не отказался править Империей. К сожалению, между «править» и «занимать должность императора» есть большая разница.

— И что помешает тебе, став императором, расширить свои полномочия?

— Церковь? Графы? Недостаточно большое войско?

— Мой дорогой Шив, — Плэгас положил руку на плечо Палпатина. — Это всё прекрасно покупается за деньги.

Палпатин наклонил голову набок:

— «Покупается за деньги», вы хотите сделать меня императором, отстаивающим интересы ограниченной группы банкиров-евреев?

— Нет, Палпатин. Ты будешь отстаивать свои интересы. Я хочу, чтобы ты воплощал в жизнь свои амбиции, делая для этого всё, что необходимо.

— Если вы собираетесь спонсировать меня за красивые глаза, может, мы просто переспим?

Плэгас, сев в кресло, закрывает лицо руками и медленно отвечает:

— Шив, я бы не отказался от твоего предложения, но нам нельзя.

— Почему нельзя? — Палпатин опускается на ручку кресла. Он предлагает себя как-то отчаянно: — Я же вижу, как вы на меня смотрите, я знаю, что вы меня хотите, так что вас останавливает?

Не надо было пересказывать Палпатину Платона. Теперь придётся или рассказать молодому человеку всё. Или прекратить эти отношения.

— Ты видел, как я сплю? — начинает Плэгас.

— В гробу в подвале.

— Тебе это не кажется странным?

— У всех свои привычки.

— Как ты думаешь, сколько мне лет?

— Сколько?

— Сто.

На лице Палпатина отразилось сомнение, недоверие:

— Люди столько не живут.

— А ты считаешь меня человеком?

— Вы пугаете меня страшными сказками.

— Почему сказками? — Плэгас улыбнулся, обнажая клыки.

— Итак, вы хотите не переспать со мной, а выпить мою кровь?

Это было не так. Концепция «этот человек будет моим» была куда больше простого желания выпить чужую кровь.

Палпатин задумчиво провёл пальцами по шее:

— А я не против!

— Я против. Мне нельзя тебя кусать, целовать, спать с тобой. Вампиризм заразен.

— Я стану таким же, как вы?

— Да, станешь.

— И больше не смогу есть обычную еду?

— Почему не сможешь? Есть ты сможешь. А вот переваривать уже нет. Твоё сердце перестанет биться, твоя кожа станет восприимчива к солнечному свету, тебе придётся пить по полтора литра крови в день, и всё это ради возможности прожить чуть дольше. Всё ещё не против стать вампиром?

Палпатин кивает.

— Сначала доучись, — говорит Плэгас. — Став вампиром, ты никогда не сможешь сдать экзамен по теологии.

***

Палпатин снова появился утром, хотя это утро можно было уже называть днём. На этот раз он был весь в крови. Плэгас, ничего не спрашивая, предложил умыться и переодеться.

— Вы могли бы уточнить, чья это кровь, — бросил Палпатин.

— Я прекрасно знаю, что она не твоя.

Палпатин кивнул и опустился на скамью, пытаясь спрятать дрожащие руки:

— Всё, что вы говорили, всё было так. Отец признался, что никогда не верил в то, что я его сын. Он обещал сослать меня к тёте в Зальцбург. Он осуждал то, что я езжу к вам. Говорил, что с евреями нельзя дружить. Говорил, что вы чудовище. Я превратился в бурю, я вгрызался в него зубами, я рвал их шеи, я пил их кровь, я разрывал их кожу этими руками.

— Что стало с трупами?

— Не знаю, наверное, ещё лежат там.

— Шив, где это произошло?

— Примерно в двух милях к северу отсюда.

— Кто-нибудь видел, как вы уезжали?

— Да. Нас видела половина Мерзебурга.

— Кто там был?

— Отец, мать, брат, сестра, два егеря, три собаки.

— И все мертвы?

Палпатин кивнул. Плэгас взял его за всё ещё окровавленную руку и, смотря в глаза, медленно произнёс:

— Слушай внимательно, сейчас ты умоешься, потом вернёшься домой и расскажешь, что в лесу на вас напали волки, тебе едва удалось спастись.

— Волки? Волки редко нападают на группы всадников.

— Хорошо. На кого вы шли?

— Мы шли на свежий воздух, чтобы выяснять отношения не в четырёх стенах, у каждой из которых есть по уху.

— Тогда пусть будут волки. Сейчас ты вернёшься в Мерзебург, расскажешь про волков, соберёшь людей, чтобы забрать тела, организуешь похороны. Ничего не бойся, и тебя не станут обвинять. Неделя траура, а потом ты должен вернуться в Ляйпциг к началу семестра.

— Университет! — Палпатин всплеснул руками. — Почему я должен буду снова…

— Палпатин, — Плэгас обнял его за плечи, — моё отношение к тебе не изменилось, ты был и остаёшься самым важным для меня человеком. Всё, о чём мы с тобой договаривались, тоже остаётся в силе. Никто не станет осуждать тебя, если ты сейчас бросишь учёбу. Но мы договаривались на «после выпуска».

***

— Палпатин, ты понимаешь, что это неправильно — ездить ко мне каждую ночь?

— Вы согласитесь переехать в Мерзебург?

— Нет.

— Тогда не осуждайте меня за то, что я езжу к вам. Вы же хотите, чтобы в будущем я стал императором?

— Тебе хватит ума и наглости, чтобы править империей.

— От императора требуется не это. Императору надо уметь вести в бой, скакать перед войском, впереди, на лихом коне. А ещё быть достаточно красивым.

— Ты достаточно красив.

Палпатин улыбнулся:

— Но мне не хватит сил, чтобы махать мечом, вдохновляя солдат. И, если честно, я бы не хотел погибнуть в какой-нибудь глупой и бессмысленной битве.

— Просто не начинай бессмысленные битвы.

— Расскажите мне больше про темную сторону, — попросил Палпатин.

— Если ты настаиваешь…

Рассказ об отмывании и легализации денежных средств, нажитых незаконным путём, не произвёл на Палпатина должного впечатления. Он нетерпеливо прервал:

— Про другую тёмную сторону. — Палпатин сел, откидывая волнистые волосы с шеи. — Вы обещали.

Плэгас подходит, встаёт сзади, кладёт ладони на плечи Палпатина, наклоняется к шее, вдыхает его запах и замирает.

— Вы не дышете, — сказал Палпатин.

— Я уже полвека не дышу.

— Вы не правы. Если бы вы совсем не дышали, вы бы не могли говорить.

Палпатин был идеально спокоен.

Кусать его было рано. Он совершенно не понимал, на что идёт.

***

Как бы ни был проработан план дальнейшей жизни и учёбы Палпатина, события не всегда развивались по заранее прописанному сценарию. Император умер внезапно. Плэгас подозревал, что его отравили, и это не вселяло оптимизма. Надо было действовать быстро и решительно. Слухи распространялись быстрее новостей, и Плэгас решился впервые посетить Мерзебург с тех пор, как Шив Палпатин стал маркграфом.

— Есть выборщики, которым можно заплатить, и они проголосуют, как надо. Есть такие, которые возьмут деньги и проголосуют так, как им захочется. А есть идейные: съезди, поговори с графом Дуку, и он проголосует за тебя, не взяв ни монеты.

Палпатин кивал, записывая. Как можно быстрее доехать до Серенно, поговорить с графом, отправиться с ним во Франкфурт, куда к тому моменту уже призовут курфюрстов, чтобы они «без какого-либо тайного сговора, подкупа или вознаграждения» избирали нового правителя. Организация тайного сговора ложилась на плечи графа Дуку. О подкупе и вознаграждениях Плэгасу предстояло позаботиться самостоятельно.

Если что-то одно начинало идти не по плану, то не по плану шло всё. Тем вечером Палпатин укусил Плэгаса сам. Аккуратно взял за руку, снимая её с плеча. А потом зубы впились в кожу, прокусывая до крови.

— Я уже всё решил, — сказал Палпатин, вытирая рот.

Встал на цыпочки и поцеловал. В губы. Мягкий язык, солёный от крови рот, тёплое дыхание. Палпатин отстранился, спросил:

— И когда я теперь должен умереть?

Опустился на пол, откинулся на спину, словно приглашая:

— Мы с вами теперь поменялись кровью. — Снова вытер губы рукавом. — Что дальше?

Нельзя было отвечать «я без понятия, меня раньше никто не кусал», поэтому Плэгас прошептал на ухо «у тебя всё получится» и впился клыками в столь желанную шею.

Кровь Палпатина была густой и тёплой. Вена пульсировала. Плэгас чувствовал замедляющиеся удары сердца.

Палпатин тихо застонал, и Плэгас оторвался от его шеи, заглянул в глаза.

— Всё нормально, продолжайте, — шепчет Палпатин.

«Не увлекаться, — говорит себе Плэгас, вкладывает свою руку в чужую, просит: Сожми», — и пьёт, пока рука Палпатина не разжимается, соскальзывая с запястья.

Нельзя было так увлекаться, но Плэгас прекрасно знал, что это больше не повторится.

***

Выборы прошли успешно. Граф Дуку превзошёл все ожидания, пять из семи курфюрстов поддержали кандидатуру Палпатина. К счастью, церковь уже не влияла на выборы. К несчастью, коронация всё ещё оставалась обязательной.

— Ты поспешил обращаться, — говорил Плэгас. — Было бы в разы проще, если бы у тебя ещё на началась аллергия на церковь. Крест бери только в перчатке. Целуй перчатку, а не крест. Будь очень внимателен к тому, что ты говоришь. Играй на публику. Если зрители будут в восторге, тебе простят неточности в формулировках. Обещай защищать подданных, заботиться о родине. Смело клянись жизнью, но не обещай сделать то, чего делать не собираешься.

Палпатин облачался в парадную мантию.

— И когда твоё войско отправится на восток, не забывай, что в походе основные опасности — не на поле битвы. Ты будешь терять людей от жары, от холода, от грязной воды и протухшей пищи, от эпидемий и холода. А убить всадника, облачённого в броню, на поле брани не так легко, как тебе кажется сейчас. Ты не умрёшь. Тебя не станут убивать, тебя будут брать в плен и требовать выкуп. Поэтому, пожалуйста, всё же постарайся победить

Палпатин улыбается, размазывая по лицу солнцезащитный бальзам:

— Не переживайте, я справлюсь.

Коронация действительно была блестящей. А вот маленькая победоносная война, с которой началось правление Палпатина, оказалась весьма странной. Палпатин довёл своё войско до границы. И казалось, что ему забыли сообщить, что войско шло на джеонозианцев чтобы биться с врагом. Взаимодействие началось с переговоров, через неделю Палпатин подписал мирное соглашение с Погглем младшим, после чего они совместно выступили на Утапау. В результате армия джеонозианцев потеряла половину своих войск, имперская армия — десять рыцарей, и через год Утапау вошла в состав империи.

***

Между вампиром и обращённым существовала связь. Обращённый вампир находился под властью обратившего и должен был беспрекословно подчиняться всем его приказам. Плэгас не знал, применимо ли это к ним с Палпатином. Всё же, хоть Шив и заразился от него, формально он укусил первым. Можно было бы проверить, но Плэгасу не хотелось портить отношения с Палпатином, пытаясь ему что-то приказать. Шив был достаточно умён, чтобы соглашаться с просьбой, если она казалась ему разумной, и достаточно красноречив, чтобы объяснить, с чем он не согласен, если просьба ему не нравилась.

Между вампиром и обращённым существовала связь. Лучше всего эта связь работала в ясные дни около полудня, что было неудобно и для Плэгаса, обычно спавшего в это время, и для Палпатина, который в это время обычно бывал занят.

К счастью, на коротких расстояниях можно было общаться и вечерами. Иногда связь пропадала на несколько дней. Иногда Палпатин отвечал сразу. Чаще всего до получения ответа проходило минут десять.

— Палпатин, у нас проблемы. В твоей империи…

— В нашей империи, — перебил Палпатин.

— Ты всегда вспоминаешь, что империя наша, когда у неё начинаются проблемы. Хорошо, ходят слухи, что в нашей империи появился какой-то идиот, который додумался пить чужую кровь.

— Где?

— В землях высокоуважаемого графа Дуку. Съезди к нему, погости пару месяцев.

— Почему я, а не вы?

— Потому что из нас двоих именно ты — император, со всеми вытекающими правами и обязанностями. — Плэгас уже хотел прервать связь, но потом добавил: — Если ты хочешь, я могу к тебе присоединиться.

— В этом нет необходимости, — ответил Палпатин, — я справлюсь.

А через три недели Палпатин впервые сам связался с Плэгасом, чтобы передать два слова: «Пожалуйста, приезжайте»

***

На полпути из Фиярро в Каранию Шив залез в экипаж, сел рядом и опустил голову на колени Плэгаса.

— Палпатин, ты не должен, — начал Плэгас.

— В длинном списке того, что я не должен делать, не было правил поведения в закрытых экипажах, — перебил Палпатин, кладя руку Плэгаса себе на голову.

— Во-первых, ты не должен был встречать меня на подъезде к городу. Кто тот мальчик в рогатом шлеме, который был с тобой?

— Мол, мой оруженосец. Его передала мне монашка монастыря святой Талзин Датомирской, когда я гулял по базару инкогнито. Сказала, что его отец был сильным и храбрым. Он ужасно гордится тем, что я иногда пью его кровь. Он считает себя особенным. Он меня не выдаст.

— А молодой человек в белом плаще, с которым ты разговаривал?

— Он хочет перестроить мне замок.

— В Мерзебурге? Это бессмысленно.

— Да хоть где, ему бы только строить.

— Ладно, рассказывай, что тут происходит.

Палпатин вдохнул, собираясь с мыслями:

— Я уверен, что это граф. Когда мы приехали, Остдорф был пуст. Это маленькое село на востоке, довольно отдалённое и изолированное. Если бы я выбирал цель для нападения, я бы тоже выбрал его. А сейчас людей, умерших от обескровливания, находят в Нойдорфе, а он уже в разы ближе к замку графа.

— На территории Серенно проживает не только граф Дуку, что заставляет тебя думать на него?

— Его поведение. Дуку ведёт себя странно. С тех пор, как я был у него в прошлый раз, замок стал обставлен в разы богаче. Большая часть землевладельцев перед прибытием императора прячет всё, что можно спрятать, чтобы отдать в казну как можно меньше из своих богатств. Граф Дуку же делает всё наоборот, выставляет всё напоказ, словно гордясь своим богатством. А ещё он никогда не ест со всеми.

— Будто ты сам ешь.

— Я ссылаюсь на подорванное восточным походом пищеварение. А у графа даже нет достойной отговорки. Вы сами всё увидите, если проведёте неделю при дворе.

— В качестве кого?

— Моего личного врача.

— Палпатин, у меня нет ни одной рекомендации.

— Зато вы можете гарантировать, что я буду жив и здоров.

— Не забывай, что ты уже мёртв.

— Зато трудоспособен.

— При всём моём уважении к тебе, я договорился, что остановлюсь у Вэпита. Нам предстоит обсудить несколько рабочих моментов.

Палпатин недовольно фыркнул:

— А что с графом?

— Палпатин, ты же видишь, что граф старше и опытнее тебя. Ты не выведешь его на чистую воду разговорами о погоде.

— А что мне ещё остаётся делать? Напасть на него? Граф говорил, что в его владениях всё хорошо, люди не умирают при странных обстоятельствах. Предложите мне ускорить этот процесс, чтобы граф не смог не вмешаться?

— Твой план слишком хитрый. Просто назначь ему сегодня ночью встречу. Я уверен, что он придёт. Тут есть место, где нам не помешают?

— Беседка на горе напротив замка.

— Хорошо. Тогда встречаемся в беседке на закате. Ты уже научился превращаться в летучую мышь?

— Пока только в простую.

— Превращайся. Ты же не собираешься выходить из моей кареты посреди города в собственном облике?

Улыбнувшись, Палпатин превратился.

— Горностай? — удивлённо спрашивает Плэгас.

— Обижаете, я ласка. Они пьют кровь не хуже летучих мышей, зато они в разы красивее.

— Ты просто не разобрался с эхолокацией.

— И это тоже.

***

Посреди беседки стоял круглый каменный стол, окружённый каменными скамеечками. За тысячу лет перед беседкой успели вырасти деревья и кусты, и ее перестало быть видно из долины. Из беседки же теперь не видно ничего, кроме деревьев, и разваливающееся чудо каменного зодчества теперь стояло не на живописном склоне, а посреди леса.

Когда Плэгас пришёл, в беседке уже сидел Палпатин. Его изящные руки лежали на каменном столе, правую руку накрывала рука графа Дуку, сидевшего рядом.

Плэгас сел слева от Палпатина и поинтересовался:

— Ты же объяснил графу, что это будет не романтическое свидание?

Палпатин покачал головой и отсел от графа ближе к Плэгасу.

— Так значит, это вы хотели со мной поговорить? — граф почти не скрывал раздражения.

— Да, мы хотели с вами поговорить. Граф, у вас пропала деревня. Если бы ваши деревни пропадали тихо, у нас не было бы к вам претензий. Но в последнее время вокруг Серенно слишком много слухов. А это не нужно ни нам, ни вам.

Граф отвечает нетерпеливо и раздражённо:

— Вы позвали меня, чтобы оскорблять в моём доме?

— В вашей беседке, граф, — поправляет Палпатин.

— Тяжёлый случай, — вздыхает Плэгас.

— Учитель, — Палпатин приобнимает за руку, заглядывая в глаза.

— Ты не должен вести себя так при посторонних, — шепчет Плэгас.

— Вы не должны ругать меня при посторонних, — возражает Палпатин. И продолжает: — Учитель, помните, у вас был трактат, обосновывающий, что этот мир может выдержать только одного вампира.

Плэгас отводит глаза.

— Только двух, — поправляется Палпатин. И молча переводит взгляд на графа: — Разрешите?

— Что именно? — спрашивает граф.

— Попробуй, — отвечает Плэгас, и Палпатин резко бросается вперёд, выхватив клинок.

Клинок графа блокирует молниеносную атаку. Аристократические традиции просто прекрасны: оба пришли на встречу под луной с оружием.

Перескочив через скамейку, граф медленно отступал, уклоняясь от выпадов Палпатина. Молниеносная атака провалилась, и битва затягивалась. К тому же это была битва двух аристократов, а не двух вампиров. Оба обменивались ударами, сохраняя достоинство. Ни один из них даже не пробовал во что-нибудь превратиться.

Плэгас продолжал сидеть в беседке, наблюдая за сражением. Он предполагал, что разговор может закончится дракой, но не рассчитывал, что она начнётся так стремительно и что она так затянется. На стороне графа был многолетний опыт, но ему мешало желание не навредить Палпатину. Палпатин был менее опытен, но на его стороне была сила.

Выезжая в Серенно, Плэгас прекрасно понимал, что ему предстоит убить вампира. А вот о том, что убивать вампира Палпатин может захотеть сам, Плэгас не подумал. И теперь перед ним вставал вопрос, надо ли Палпатину уметь убивать вампиров? Поверит ли Палпатин Плэгасу, что Плэгас убил, если тот скажет отойти и не смотреть? Не поверит, в любом случае начнёт подозревать, что ему не доверяют. Придётся показать, как это делается. Или рассказать и доверить сделать всё Палпатину. Не предаст ли потом Палпатин, не убьёт ли он и Плэгаса? Не хотелось собственноручно вкладывать нож в руки ученика.

И всё же терять доверие Палпатина хотелось ещё меньше. Наверное, придётся сделать это вместе. В идеале надо придумать способ, от которого граф Дуку бы умер, но не пострадал Плэгас. Вырвать сердце врага и съесть его на двоих казалось хорошим решением. Палпатин никогда бы не смог сам вырвать сердце Плэгаса. Хотя, если бы Палпатин когда-нибудь захотел его съесть, Плэгас, наверное, позволил бы ему это сделать. Всё же, если Палпатин спросит, надо советовать классический осиновый кол.

Тем временем Палпатин придавил графа к земле и приставил клинок к горлу.

— Сознайтесь, — приказал он.

— Мне не в чем сознаваться, — настаивал граф.

— Шив, ты так ни к чему не придёшь, — перебил Плэгас. — Ты знаешь, где у человека сердце?

Палпатин кивнул и начал расстёгивать рубашку графа. Потом резко остановился.

— Что там?

— У него распятие.

— Прикоснись.

Палпатин касается и тут же с шипением отдёргивает руку.

— Граф, пожалуйста, — просит Плэгас, подходя ближе.

Граф берёт крест рукой, снимает его через голову и молча протягивает Плэгасу.

Плэгас долго смотрит на крест. Потом говорит:

— Извините, наши подозрения оказались неверными.

***

Палпатин был зол. Он не хотел признавать свой промах:

— Всё это странно. С того самого момента, как мы приехали в Серенно, граф вёл себя так, словно что-то знает. Каждое первое слово звучало как намёк. Что я ещё мог подумать?

— Что бы ты там ни думал, твои выводы оказались неправильными, — говорил Плэгас. — К тому же эта драка, которую я сейчас наблюдал. Это было недостойно вампира. Ты дрался, как человек.

— А что вы хотите? Я впереди на лихом коне, мой верный паж подаёт мне меч, и тут я на глазах всего войска распадаюсь на тысячи летучих мышей?

— Но ты был не перед своим войском, а наедине с человеком, которого считал вампиром. Кстати, что ты планировал делать после его убийства? У графа были наследники?

— Нет. Я думал поручить управление Серенно Уилхаффу. У него мы были в прошлом месяце. И он прекрасно справляется с графством Эриаду, отбиваясь от кочевников. Возможно, я всё равно посажу сюда Уилхаффа.

— Это будет глупо. Оставь Дуку в Серенно. Ты хоть понимаешь, какого хорошего охотника на вампиров можешь получить, если позовёшь сюда Таркина, сказав ему втыкать кол в сердце подозрительных людей и нелюдей?

***

Следующей ночью Плэгас снова сидел в той же беседке, на этот раз уже только с Дуку.

— Я долго думал, — говорил граф, — и решил, что хочу стать таким же, как вы.

— И вы туда же… — вздохнул Плэгас. — В капиталах Дамаска сейчас десять сотрудников. И если меня раскроют, они все без проблем перейдут в банковский клан. На ваших же землях проживает в сотни раз больше людей, и становиться вампиром с вашей стороны довольно безответственно. Я, понадеявшись на вашу разумность, оставил вам память с прошлой ночи, чтобы вы лучше понимали, что тут происходит, а вы после дня размышлений уже готовы пить кровь людей, за которых отвечаете. Поэтому мы вас и подозревали.

— Я решил, что мог бы, потому что вы были уверены, что я могу. Он был уверен.

— Если вы начнёте пить кровь, вы не станете ближе к нему. Он уже ушёл куда-то далеко вперёд.

— Когда Палпатин приезжал ко мне в первый раз, он уже…

— Да, он уже был моим. И вы не замените ему меня. В крайнем случае он будет смотреть на вас как на мальчика, у которого он пьёт кровь и которого обещает когда-нибудь обратить.

— Вы про кого-то конкретного?

— Про его оруженосца.

— И откуда у него столько крови?

Плэгас задумывается:

— Но оруженосец приехал вместе с императорским двором. Даже если он в ответе за Нойдорф, это не объясняет ситуацию в Остдорфе.

— Остдорф находится на границе с Эриаду. А двор приехал ко мне оттуда.

Плэгас встаёт. Но Дуку останавливает его:

— Вы же не собираетесь прийти к нему и сказать, что мы решили, что его оруженосец пьёт кровь?

— Именно так я и собираюсь сделать.

— Он обидится и не поверит. И обидится он не только на вас, но и на меня.

***

Если это и правда был Мол, лучшим вариантом было бы дать выяснить это Палпатину. Поэтому Плэгас принял самое очевидное решение — установить наблюдение за Нойдорфом. Нойдорф располагался в долине, под горой, с которой бежал ручей, маскирующий все звуки. Оставалось только сидеть на горе и ждать. Чем они с Палпатином и занимались. Третью ночь подряд.

Ничего не происходило. Луна то скрывалась за облаками, то освещала спящую деревню. А вот Палпатин не спал третью ночь. Голодный, холодный, он с ненавистью вглядывался в спящие улицы:

— У них уже и так всё плохо, никто ведь не обратит внимания, если я съем пару их куриц?

— Почему только куриц? Почему не людей?

— Потому что мы тут собираемся защищать людей, а не есть их.

— Мы собираемся не защищать людей, а устранять конкурентов.

— Как бы там ни было, — говорит Палпатин и, превратившись в ласку, устремляется к деревне.

Через полчаса он возвращается человеком. Всё ещё голодным и злым, но зато с Молом.

— Я сижу тут в засаде третий день, а он там пьёт кровь, — возмущается Палпатин.

— Вы выпивали у меня по чашке крови в день, — пытается протестовать Мол. — Вы сами говорили, что кровь — это жизнь. Мне надо было откуда-то брать новую кровь.

— Вас оставить наедине? — спрашивает Плэгас.

— Нет. Останьтесь. Всё же я ещё ни разу не убивал вампира.

Мол испуганно затихает.

— Ты уверен?

— Да. Все иногда ошибаются в людях. И я разберусь с этой ошибкой. Вы, наверное, жалеете, что поделились со мной бессмертием?

— С тобой? Нет. А вот с ним я бы не стал, — отвечает Плэгас.

Убийство вампира выглядит до ужаса буднично. Плэгас даже не уверен, что формально Мола можно считать вампиром.

Кол из ближайшей осины стругается долго, Мол предпринимает три неудачные попытки сбежать и две позвать на помощь.

Кол протыкает тело насквозь. Палпатин достаточно силён, чтобы сделать это сразу. Мол замирает у него на руках, бессмысленно ловя воздух губами. Кровь медленно капает на траву. Глаза Мола мутнеют. Палпатин закрывает их окровавленный рукой, и Мол разваливается в его руках, осыпаясь пеплом.

Палпатин разворачивается, облизывая руку. Он улыбается во все тридцать два зуба:

— Сработало, — говорит он. — Я справился. — И смеётся: — Спасибо за оказанное доверие.


End file.
